A New Reality
by Toxic Passion
Summary: Loue comes back to sweep Liddell off her feet, but there's more that just that to it all.


Chapter One: Kidnapped

I didn't know what to say, or what to do. My shaky legs stood before the pallid man and I watched his black cloak flow in the wind. Sure, he was kind of cute. He was taller than me, had a nice body. His grey hair covered one of his crimson eyes and white fangs barely peeked out of his pale lips, but this vampire just told me he _loves _me.

"Liddell, please. Try to remember me." He whispered to me in a mature voice and took my hands. The sound of thunder rolled threw the tense atmosphere between us.

I instantly pulled away and looked at him with wide purple eyes.

"I-I haven't met you before!" I yelled at him and tried to sound confident then took another step back, getting closer to the lit Jack O' Lantern that cast an eerie flickering glow to the night. The vampire just sighed then advanced to me and grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away but he tightened his grip. My blonde pigtails blew in my face and lightning lit up the night sky.

"You will remember me." He said with an evil tone and looked straight into my eyes.

Can vampires take souls, because as we locked eyes that's what it felt like, although I found it hard to look away. He slowly leaned in, his fanged lips slowly getting closer and closer to mine. I could feel is breath and I felt my heart pound in my chest. Was I feeling, excitement? Could something inside of me actually recognize him and actually want him? Are lips almost brushed up against each other and I held back a smile. I closed my eyes and the wind whipped is cape around us. Just one second away. Then he stopped. He completely stopped there. I slowly opened one eye and he paused and was staring at me. I closed my eyes again and started to lean in but no lips met mine. I opened my eyes and noticed he was a few paces away and his back was facing me. He left me standing there like and idiot! I wanted to take a swing at him, but something stopped me. Something inside told me not to, and strangely, I listened.

"Taking you back might make you remember.." He mumbled to himself and more thunder roared.

"Back where!?" I shouted at him and felt a light sprinkle front the clouds make the hairs on my arms stand up. Thunder crashed and everything went white then I started to feel weak. I opened my eyes and saw him right on front of me.

"Your coming back with me." He said confidently then grabbed my wrists.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as the world started spinning, and everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ughhhhhh." I groaned the sat up rubbing my head. A sour dehydrated taste was in my mouth and my tongue was dry. I looked at the grey stone walls around me. I sat in a weird bed that just had red padding in it. I looked at my feet and noticed the bed slowly slanted outward then took the slight figure of a body. that's when I realized it was not a bed at all. I was sitting in a coffin.

"He's bury me alive!" I yelled then ran down the steps of the macabre castle. I went to an unlocked door on the left and slammed it behind me. I took a breath then turned around to find a room filled with tools of torture. I creped down the few steps and looked at them wide-eyed. Maybe burying isn't what he had in mind.

"Kinky.." I whispered under my breath and continued to observe the blood stained instruments.

I took this time alone to catch my breath and understand the situation I was in. I was kidnapped by a stalker that knows everything about me, I have no idea were I am, or where he is. I heard footsteps in the corner and jumped, I instantly turned around and saw _him_. His black cloak mostly covered his white button up shirt. His hair was still perfect and he looked more attractive than back in the town. What am I saying, I don't even know this person. The room felt eerie and made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked me slowly getting closer and closer to me with a graceful manner.

"I remember you kidnapped me!" I said angrily. This guy made my blood boil.

"Your cute when your upset," He whispered in my ear then smoothly slid one of his hands around my waist. "Do you remember me?" He asked smirking.

My eyes went wide and I got a certain feeling. My heart raced, my breath was heavier. I felt like I wanted to impress him, or that I knew him somehow. Although that couldn't be true, I have never seen him before in my life.

"I-I.. um.." I stuttered then looked at his milky white face, the way he looked at me was almost cute. He stepped back from me then tuned his head to the side and slid his finger on one of the spikes on a flail that laid on the table.

"Queen Alice insisted you are not allowed back in our world." He said with a grim look on his face. His eyes narrowed and a slight frown came across his face. "She says you wont be able to beat the Eld Witch again…. But I know you can."

"Who?" I asked and questioned my sanity.

He gently put his palm on my cheek and stared into my eyes. "You really don't remember anything, do you?" He asked and gave me a look of sympathy.

How pathetic was I? I completely fell apart and lost my usual confidence like is, over some vampire I've never met before. If anyone else were to try to touch me like this, they would regret it. With him, though, it was different. With him I felt a connection. His hand was shockingly cold, but somehow it warmed my body and made the room hot. I hoped I wasn't blushing. That's when I realized, I do know him. I closed my eyes and tried to think. I felt his chilled hand slowly slip away and I saw something. A place, more like. I saw his face smiling at me. There were trees all around us and we were on a bridge that reminded be of a Japanese garden. A gentle breeze blew over us and I could almost feel it just in the memory. Then there was-

"Liddell!" I heard him shout and I jumped. I looked around the room to find the same grey stone wall. The crimson stained metal tools taunting me all around the room.

"L-Loue?" I questioned quietly. Instantly, I knew I was right. A evil smirk played at the corners of his lips.

"Your ready."

**Author's Note: Helloz ^_^ its nice to be writing again even though my lost story was horrible. Please comment! I cherish every single one! I luvez you alllllllll! Sorry this chapter is so short, later ones will be longer.**

**-Toxic**


End file.
